Show me how it ends
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Will becomes a victim in Druitt's dangerous plot. established Henry/Will in later chaps
1. Thrill Seeker

Summary- Will becomes a victim in a dangerous plot.

A/N- I kinda came up with this on the spot. It is really fun getting inside Johns head. Let me know if I did him justice. Oh and I like playing Will too.

Show me how it ends

Chapter one- Thrill Seeker

"_His child like understanding of the world around him intrigues me. His perception of things are so simplistic, it amazes me. Little William. You still have much to learn."_

John placed his journal down with a small satisfied sigh. Hiding in the shadows has become easier now that he wasn't –her- main concern anymore. Let her play with her new toys and he'll settle to watch.

His chair creaked with an annoyed whine due to years of misuse as he leant back. The air in his small but well mannered apartment was still.

It has been still for some time now. The hunger for thrill burned in his veins and the frustration of boredom was unbearable.

Up until most recently he'd been taking victims easily. They would be lured in by his charm and well manners. With a promise of a quick lay and high pay. However this quiet kept deal was one sided. Always ending in blood shed and the search for a hiding spot.

Running his hand over his head he stood, his chair rolling back on contact with the backs of his knees. He turned to the door and reached for his jacket. A glint and shimmer caught his eye.

His gold promise ring, still slick with shine glared at him. Reminding him that no matter how many bodies piled up in the sewers, nothing could fill the void that only she could fill.

Angered at himself he grabbed his jacket and flung it on. He just wanted to go away, it didn't matter where.

He closed his eyes and let it drift. He phased out of his apartment with not even a ruffle of papers.

When he felt his feet hit concrete his eyes opened, only to glare at what he was placed in front of. The sanctuary.

The only place he could not penetrate and the only place where his heart lay. His thoughts were disrupted when the gates slowly started to open.

He slid into the shadows as Will Zimmerman walked out from the gates talking on his phone.

"Yes…I won't be long…no…it's just down the road…that would be a waste of gas and no offense but Big foot is WAY too possessive of the car…Henry totaled it remember?...yeah…by the way remind him he still owes me that motorcycle. Just because I don't know how to drive it doesn't mean I don't want one!...yes it's for Ashley…how'd you know? Right…alright Magnus…I'll see you when I get back. Yes I have the list. Alright, bye" Will hung up his phone with a small chuckle. He smiled faintly before he started to head down the street.

John watched him intensely as his mind conjured a plan. It was risky, but the thrill…the ultimate cure for boredom. To take hostages.

TBC-

Good/bad??


	2. Hostage

Show me how it ends

Chapter 2- Hostage

Will shoved his cell phone into his pocket as he headed down the alley way short cut to the store. As he slipped into the darkness of the alley a sense anxiousness washed over him.

He glanced behind him as his foot steps halted. Foot steps that weren't his own stopped a second late. His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly reached back for his cell phone, his eyes scanning the dark.

A noise of a flash sounded and he felt small puffs of breath against his ear,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…little William."

Wills hand stilled on top of his phone as he felt arms tighten around his chest and waist.

"Don't scream, I won't hurt you…" there was a pause as the arms tightened almost painfully, "yet." His attacker bit out as a hand grabbed his phone flinging it to the ground.

And with a bright flash the alley vanished before him.

_Meanwhile-_

Helen sighed as she shut her book and checked the time. Will only left ten minutes ago but she couldn't help the unsettled feeling that sunk in her gut.

Her thoughts were disrupted as Henry walked in, a folder in his hands.

"Here's the information you requested Magnus." He placed the folder on her desk and looked around, "Will's gone solo tonight? Usually he's in here."

"He went out to pick up a few things from the local store." She started to flip through the folder.

"Why exactly did you want an update on Druitt's where bouts? If you don't mind me asking…" he said as he sat down and peered at the folders contents as Helen went through them.

"I have to keep tabs on him, make sure he isn't causing too much trouble. Apparently, according to Ashley, he's been rather busy lately." She said as he glanced up at Henry.

Henry shifts uneasily in the chair, "I've been getting this really bad feeling all night…I don't know why…"

"As have I. I'll give Will a call and tell him to keep an eye out." She said as she took the phone and dialed his cell phone number.

The phone rang for quiet sometime before a hushed breathing picked up.

"Will, Listen I need you to do me a favor, keep an eye out for Druitt I heard he's been up too trouble again." She said holding back her worry.

A laugh carried over, "Helen…how naive you are…I'm afraid it's too late for young William." Druitt's voice said smoothly.

Helen felt her blood turn to ice in her veins, "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing yet…fear not he is alive…and he will remain to be that way unless you go against my orders. Do not take me lightly Helen you know I will kill him." He said in an even tone.

"What do you want then?"

"I want you to try and find me. Think of it as a puzzle of the sorts. I'll leave clues. Let's see if you are smart enough to find me before his. Time. Is. Up." The phone hung up sharply.

"Helen?" Henry called from his seat.

Helen brought her eyes back to Henry, "He has him"

TBC-


End file.
